


Trick'n'Treat

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	Trick'n'Treat

****TRICK'N'TREAT  
  
  
  
“So far so good,” Hutch glanced at the clock and congratulated himself that in thirty minutes  
Halloween would be over and he would have escaped the tyranny of trick or treat. No kids had  
knocked at this door; no diminutive monsters had demanded candy or squeezed toothpaste into the lock. He waited until the hands of the clock joined at twelve and sighed again. It was safe to switch on the lights and stop pretending there was nobody home.  
Footsteps outside interrupted his thoughts. “Hutch?” Starsky let himself in and Hutch found himself confronted with a grinning vampire. Not for the first time in the past thirty years Hutch wondered if his partner would ever really grow up. “Too late buddy,” Hutch grinned pointing to the clock,  
“Halloween’s over for another year.”  
The vampire shook its head, Starsky’s eyes twinkled as he showed Hutch his watch. “You forgot to set your clock back last night, didn’t you?” He pulled a small packet out of his pocket and shook two small blue pills onto his palm.  
“Trick or treat?”  
“Looks like both to me.”  
“Come into the bedroom and I’ll bite your…”  
“Starsky!”  
“Ok so I won’t bite.”  
“But I might.” ****  
  
  



End file.
